When People Change
by SmartiePants924
Summary: When Tristan goes off to military school all he can think about is the evasive girl he could never get a date with...Rory Gilmore. So when he gets a call from her he takes his chance at reconciliation.
1. Reconciliation

Title: When People Change

Author: Tristanluvr

Disclaimer: This is entirely my own work- no need to sue me. All characters belong to Amy Sherman Palladino except the ones I put into the plot.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: When Tristan goes off to military school all he can think about is the evasive girl he could never get a date with...Rory Gilmore. So when he gets a call from her he takes his chance at reconciliation.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for choosing to read my story! Please bear with me as this is the first fan fiction for Trory I have ever written. Be kind but constructive criticism is welcome along with any ideas. Thanks people enjoy! Read Review**.

**Chapter 1**

'This is possibly the most boring place that I have ever been to.' Thought Tristan Dugrey as he dropped his bag on the cot next to him 'How am I going to bear living here.' He looked around to see that all the cots were made neatly and in straight rows and there were guys standing around talking.

"All I have to do is behave and I'll be out of here soon," He sighed to himself as he took in his surroundings. Tristan had gotten in trouble because he was hanging out with those dorks Duncan and Bowman when they decided it would be fun to break into Bowman's Dads safe, and in doing that he had won an all expenses' paid trip to North Carolina Military Academy sounds fun huh.

His thoughts turned to the last friendly face he had seen, Rory Gilmore. A small smile spread across his face as he thought of her, he had been trying to get Rory since her first day at Chilton and she had turned him down flat. Maybe if bagboy hadn't been there he would have gotten her. 'No, what am I kidding my self the way I treat her I wouldn't blame her if she ever talked to me again all I did was taunt her.' He berated himself, but then there was that one time at the piano when they kissed and she ran off. I don't think she'll ever know how very much that had hurt him. He had never really thought much about the girls at Chilton all Barbie Dolls and always talking about hair or makeup or Justin Timberlake. But Rory, she kept to herself mostly and if she talked it was always something well thought out and smart not like the Chilton Elite. He had wanted to kiss her so much that last time he had saw her but her boyfriend had been watching and he didn't think that would go over well if he had and that would just make her made at him.

"Hey Dugrey you got a phone call." Yelled the Major out of his office. Tristan turned toward the major with a confused look on his face. "Who is it?" He asked.

"How should I know some girl."

Tristan got up and walked to the small enclosed phone booths, he wondered who it would be definitely not one of his parents, not his friends either since they could care less where he was. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said with a puzzled tone into the receiver.

"Tristan?" Replied a female voice.

His heart skipped a beat as he realized who I was. How could it possibly be her, he had no idea why she would be calling him. He just slipped back into his arrogant personality "Rory Gilmore nice to hear from you. Do you miss me that much already?" He heard himself say. As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. She was nice enough to call him and he taunts her.

"You Tristan Dugrey are dreaming I just wanted to call and say that you are an evil spawn of satan, you realize that I had to kiss Paris because of what you did!" She ranted as she spoke to him. He could here the anger in her voice

"I didn't know you had a nickname for me Mary I am so touched," He smirked to himself as he said it.

"Tristan you are so full of you're self why can't you ever just be a little modest sometimes, I don't think that it would kill you." She sighed exasperated at the way he was acting.

"You're probably right but why should I when I know I am gorgeous and charming and that you can't resist me." He said matter of factly.

"You know what I don't even know why I try. Anyway if you decide to be civil my cell number is 695-4232. Only use it if and only if you are not going to be a jerk because I know you are capable of being nice I have seen it. I just thought you could use a friend in there."

"Why Mary I didn't know you cared so much about me. I guess I will try to be nice next time, maybe it wouldn't kill me."

"Good idea, so I guess I'll talk to you later?" She inquired.

"Yea I guess. Bye."

He hesitated and then said, "Hey Rory?"

"Yea?" she said with a puzzled note in her voice.

"Thanks for calling I really appreciate it and I am sorry for being mean to you." He paused giving her a chance to speak all the while holding his breath hoping that she wouldn't get mad at him.

"Your welcome Tristan now be a good boy so that maybe I might come and visit you sometime. I will talk to you later. Bye." And with that the line went dead and Tristan Dugrey stood stunned into silence at the chance that she was giving him. Maybe, just maybe he had a chance to make things better with Rory and if he had that chance he was sure as hell going to take it.'

He walked out of the booth and ran into someone. "Hey sorry man," he said apologetically as he put his hand on the shoulder of the guy he had bumped into.

"It's alright dude, you must be new around here my name is Robert Falconer."

"Tristan Dugrey good to meet ya." He smiled at the he seemed good natured and far from the kind of guys Tristan usually hung out with. "Would you mind showing me around I don't know about you but I am starving."

"You said it so am I hungry come with me." With that they walked towards the door.

**A/N: So did you guys like it? Well anyway please review I accept all criticisms just try not to be too harsh. For a little foreshadowing the next chapter is going to be a set a little farther in the future about two months after the first chapter and Rory decides to drop by. Thanks you guys have a great day!**


	2. Visiting Day

Title: When People Change 

Author: Tristanluvr

Disclaimer: This is entirely my own work- no need to sue me. All characters belong to Amy Sherman Palladino except the ones I put into the plot.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: When Tristan goes off to military school all he can think about is the evasive girl he could never get a date with...Rory Gilmore. So when he gets a call from her he takes his chance at reconciliation

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reviewing I know that it kind of starts like so many other stories but I am planning to make it different believe me I hate stories that are so much like each other it makes you want to hurl so PLEASE bear with me. Keep reviewing I accept all criticisms.**

Chapter 2

9 Months Later

Rory and Tristan had been conversing civilly for coming on 9 months now and Rory decided that maybe it was time that she came and visited him in North Carolina, he offered to pay of course and she was in no position to say no seeing as her mother and her were saving up for their trip to Europe when Rory graduated. So she accepted and at that very moment she was on her way to see Tristan.

Tristan was on edge pacing around the waiting room as he waited for her, he was so nervous. What would he do if she realized that she had made a big mistake and they went right back to square one. Her hating him and him obsessed with her. Well that wouldn't do he set his jaw and sat down waiting anxiously for Rory.

He picked up Military Training Magazine and started to read it when he heard the door open. He glanced up to see Rory walk through the door.

'Oh my God' Tristan thought as his eyes raked down her body she has changed so much since I saw her last. Rory had changed her style completely the modest girl that he remembered was now somebody completely different.

She was wearing a white mini skirt with a red tank top that showed about an inch of skin between the skirt and the tank where he saw she had gotten her belly button pierced. It wasn't just the clothes either that made her seem like a changed person she had gotten. She had a new air about her that told him she was more comfortable with herself.

Rory looked around and saw Tristan gaping at her. She smiled at him when she saw the look on his face. Complete and total bewilderment, she grinned slightly to see that the effect he usually had on her had been turned back on him.

She walked over to him and said sarcastically, "Well are you going to even say hi. Last time I remembered I came down here to see and talk to you not for you to sit there and gawp at me."

He stood up, and she gave him a hug he was stunned at first but then slowly responded with a small squeeze and then pulled back, "Well that was sudden, last time I knew you didn't like to set one finger on me and now you are hugging me? Wow I am completely and utterly shocked." He grinned at her.

She smacked his arm lightly and said, "Well for some reason unknown from me I think I actually missed otherwise why would I be here?"

"Hmm…. I don't know?" He put his finger to his head and pretended to ponder this question. "It may be that I am completely charming and irresistible and you just couldn't stay away from me." He smirked at her after he said this he was sure that she would get annoyed with him and want to leave immediately but then she surprised him.

"Yea, I am completely and utterly obsessively in love with you and just had to see you before I exploded." She looked at him with an amused look and then grabbed his arm. "Well we aren't going to stay here are we? You are going to right?" She looked up at him expectantly.

"Uh, yea come with me." He took hold of her hand and led her through the door to the open room that housed about 50 guys. A few of which were in there right now and turned to see who had come in. They looked at her and there eyes swept over her body and she felt like a specimen on display. Tristan put his arm around her waist when he saw the way they were looking at her. He wasn't the only one that liked her new look. Rory only glanced at the other guys in the room and ignored them. Somehow he thought that she had gotten used to the way guys looked at her.

She looked around with a puzzled look on her face. "This is where you live now? Well I knew this was a military school but this looks like a prison room. Considering how rich your family was I would have at least figured that you would get your own room," she waved her hand towards the cots when he gave her an amused look and said. "Well that was at least how I pictured it." She said with a sigh.

"Well Mary I didn't know you pictured me in bed, I am surprised I never thought you would have such naughty thoughts." He had to laugh at the look on her face and the blush creeping up her face when he said that.

"Well…I….I… don't get too ahead of yourself there Mr. Dugrey remember you have to be civil or I won't come back and what did I say about calling me Mary!" She said defiantly with her hands on her hips.

He looked at her and grinned, "You are so cute when you do that."

"Do what talk?" She looked at him with a 'you're crazy look.'

"No, that look that you get when you get mad its just so adorable." One of her eyebrows raised up and he cleared his throat and said, "Well to continue our tour this is the common room/dorms." He gestured over towards the over side of the room where there was a pool table and a few board games.

"Hey Robby come over here I want you to meet someone." He yelled over the din of the room. Robby walked over while trying not to stare at Rory.

"Hey Tristan who's your friend? Oh wait your not the infamous Rory Gilmore are you?" He looked at Tristan with a look that said, 'dude you have been holding out on me she's hot!'

"Well as a matter of fact this is Rory Gilmore. Rory this is Robert AKA Robby Falconer." She put out her hand and he shook it lightly.

"Nice to meet you I have heard so much about you. All he does is talk about you and getting out of here and then you some more." He chuckled lightly when he saw the heated flush on Tristans face. "Hey man I am only saying things that are true." Robby said holding his hands up in defense.

Tristan just glared at him and looked at Rory's face, she seemed to be on the verge of laughter, she looked at him and while trying not to laugh said, "Well, well, well Tristan Janlan Dugrey I never would have thought of you as the type of guy who would talk about a girl nonstop."

Tristan frowned and said, "Well I don't really have anything else to look forward to its not like I want to get out of here to see my parents." A cold look swept across his face. Rory and Tristan had talked about Tristans distaste for his parents and so she understood where that look came from.

She looked up at him with a playful smile and linked arms with him, "Well I guess we'll just have to give you something to look forward to." She took his face in her hands and can him a small peck on the lips that seemed to linger there even after she pulled away. He didn't understand why she had done that but then again I guess she didn't realize how much that really affected him.

"Did that just happen?" He asked Robby, Robby grinned and nodded. He looked down at Rory and smiled. "Well I guess that is something to look forward to."

"Hey Dugrey, mail for you," Tristan looked over at Rory and she had a puzzled look.

"Hey don't look at me I didn't send you anything." She looked at him with a smile. Tristan looked at the stack of mail in the majors hand. He took it from him receiving the normal amount of letters from the girls in Chilton and then he saw a letter to him from his parents. He opened it and scanned the length of the page with his eyes.

"What does it say?" Rory asked trying to see the letter over his shoulder.

"Its from my father, he says that I can leave this place next week because he thinks I have behaved my self well enough." Tristan frowned and make a annoyed face. "Yea well that's bull shit. I know just as well as him that the social season starts in two weeks, starting with a stupid DAR function that my mother wants me to go to. I am not as dumb as he thinks I am."

"I mean what is he trying to get past me. He doesn't care if I am good or not he just wants me there so that he can show me off and I can make appearances." Tristan had an irritated look on his face the whole time he was ranting. "Well who cares at least I can get out of this place," He sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair and looked over at Rory and grinned slightly.

"I guess this means we get to see each other more often." He smirked at her as he ran his eyes over her length suggestively. He had a teasing look in his eyes as he said this and she looked into his ocean blue eyes and smiled.

"Well I guess it does," She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and he smiled at her.

He looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "Geez, I guess since you got here so late that I didn't realize how much time we had. Visiting hours end in ten minutes, I guess you have to go now."

"I guess I do," She looked at him a little sadly and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Oh yea I forgot I never got you some coffee I know how much you love that stuff." Tristan reached into his pocket for his wallet and pulled out a 20 dollar bill.

"Hey don't worry about I get enough coffee at home and there is coffee at the hotel I am staying at." She gave him a funny look, "Anyway why would I need a 20 for a 2.00 coffee, you don't need to spend you're money on me."

Tristan looked at her and remembered that this was the Rory that he remembered the one that was modest and wasn't a gold digger like many of the girls he had gone out with before. He smirked at her and said, "Don't worry about it this is Daddy's money who cares how much I spend." She looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"Well I guess I should get going I have to go like now," she said looking at the clock on the wall behind Tristan. "Well, I'll see you next week bye." She turned around and Tristan watched her walk away and said to himself, 'what am I going to do with this girl, I don't know what I am feeling about her this is something that I have never felt before.'

**A/N: Hey Guys I hope you guys like it and that you to all the people who have reviewed my story so far I appreciate all comments! I will try and update soon.**


	3. First Day Back

Title: When People Change 

Author: Tristanluvr

Disclaimer: This is entirely my own work- no need to sue me. All characters belong to Amy Sherman Palladino except the ones I put into the plot.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: When Tristan goes off to military school all he can think about is the evasive girl he could never get a date with...Rory Gilmore. So when he gets a call from her he takes his chance at reconciliation

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reviewing I just wanted to tell you guys that everyone who reviews is appreciated well beyond what you think you are. So I hope you like this chapter I am putting in part of the reason to why Rory has changed so much.**

Chapter 3

Tristan got out of his viper and shut the door behind him. He looked around the Chilton parking lot and sighed tiredly. Back to the droning teachers, fake personalities and double-crossing students.

The only thing in this school that he was really looking forward was in seeing Rory. He had missed her and it had only a week since he had last seen her. He was really looking forward to seeing where that kiss was going to lead to. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since he had last seen her.

He started to walk towards the school when Bowman came up to him and slapped his back and rested his hand on Tristans shoulder. "Hey man what's up? Its good to see that they didn't tear you apart down there. Hey you know what we should do something tonight there is going to be a party at the Hayden/Gilmore place we should go. Its gonna be wild."

Tristan looked at Bowman with a blank expression and brushed the hand off his shoulder and said coldly. "Look Bowman I don't think we should hang out anymore. Personally I think you're an ass and I don't know why I ever hung out with you in the first place." With that he walked away leaving a stunned and thoroughly pissed off Bowman behind.

Tristan walked through the front doors of Chilton Prep and immediately walked towards where Rory's locker was located. He turned a corner in the hallway and saw her, she reached into her locker and pulled out some books and then leaned over to put them into her bag. When she leaned over her brown locks fell aver her face like a curtain blocking her beautiful face from his view.

Tristan started to walk forward to say hi when a guy walked between him and Rory. He looked up at the guys face to tell him to get out of his way when he saw the guys eyes. Those eyes did not belong to that face those eyes belonged to Rory . He stared at the guy for a total of a half a second and then decided that there was no way in hell that this guy could be related to Rory. He slapped on his infamous smirk and said, "Uh I have no clue who you are and I don't remember you being here when I left, but you had better get out of my way." The guy just continued to look at him steadily before replying.

"Well there's something we don't have in common because I know who you are. My name is Jon Hayden and I think that you should just walk right past Rory Gilmore." He gazed at him with an amused look, as Tristan seemed baffled that anyone especially at Chilton would tell him what to do.

Tristan recovered quickly and replied, "Well I don't see how you have the authority to tell me who I can talk to." He replied curtly with a raised eyebrow.

"I think that you should think twice before messing with my sister. I know your reputation I am not stupid and if you think that you are going to have my sister as a trophy you are seriously mistaken." Jon said with a note of finality in his tone.

"You seem to think that you are the king of Chilton telling people what to do like you are. Well news flash buddy, even if you are the king of Chilton you aren't anymore because I am back and you are out. So if I were you I would just walk away." Jon looked pissed and it was at that point that he took a swing at Tristan.

It was in that second that Jon's fist contacted with Tristans cheek and he stumbled back that a voice yelled, "Jonathan Christopher Hayden you stop right this moment." And if the punch hadn't drawn a crowd Rory shouting had.

"Rory come on he's being an ass." Jon said as Rory stalked over to the two 16 year olds and started yelling at Jon.

"How could you be so stupid, oh I am so telling mom and dad that you went off on someone for no reason so if I were you I would just go and call them yourself before I do." She looked really mad and by the look on her face she was serious, and Jon was scared of her for a second.

Tristan slowly got up and said, "Hey tough guy you wanna try that again?" Tristan looked at Jon with what seemed like fire flying out of his crystal blue ocean eyes.

Jon lunged at Tristan and Rory held out her hands between the two of them and said, "Jon just go, NOW!" She demanded forcefully. She looked at him angrily and he backed down and walked away. "What are you looking at, mind your own business." Rory said tersely to the crowd that had gathered and they quickly dispersed.

Rory looked back at Tristan who was staring at her with an odd look in his eyes that told her that she puzzled him somewhat. She saw a bruise starting to form on his cheek and sighed, "Sorry about that sometimes Jon gets a little temper mental when it comes to me, you guys were talking about me right." She looked at him questioningly.

"Just so that you know not everyone talks about you, but yes we were talking about you. Didn't know that you had a brother," he said.

"Neither did I up until about a couple weeks after you left." She hesitated and then a concerned look washed over her face and she put two fingers under his chin and turned his face from side to side and said, "Your cheek is bruising you really should get an ice pack or something for that." She pointed out.

Tristan took hold of her wrist and slowly pulled it away from his face and said, "You know I think I'll live a little bruise won't kill me."

His fingers started to tickle her palm lightly and she pulled her hand away and replied, "I think we should be getting to class about now so I guess I'll see you later."

"What do you have for a class I mean? I have English." He looked at her hopefully.

"Sorry I have Algebra, meet me for lunch though and we'll eat together ok?" She asked looked at him happily.

"Yea sure I'll meet you for lunch. See you later and maybe you could tell me what's going on with you having a twin brother and everything." With that he turned around and she watched him walk to his next class occasionally waving to someone or saying hi to someone he knew.

**A/N: Hey everyone hope you like the twist I added with Rory having a twin, I will explain about how Rory ended up having a in the next chapter. Read and Review!**


	4. Thoughts of Kisses and Love

Title: When People Change

Author: Tristanluvr

Disclaimer: This is entirely my own work- no need to sue me. All characters belong to

Amy Sherman Palladino except the ones I put into the plot.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: When Tristan goes off to military school all he can think about is the evasive girl he could never get a date with...Rory Gilmore. So when he gets a call from her he takes his chance at reconciliation

**A/N: Hey I have gotta thank everyone who had reviewed so far etc. etc.. Hope you like the new chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

During her whole Algebra class Rory could not stop thinking about Tristan and how much she had started to like him. She smiled to herself at the thought, she still had an inkling thought that he still had feelings for her, not just those artificial I want to bang you feelings but the kind that she really wanted him to feel for her.

She sighed and before she knew it the bell had rung and the other students were picking up their books and going to their next classes. She had gym next and she hated it, the Chilton school council had decided to make gym class mandatory instead of just letting them take extra credit.

She walked to the girls locker room and changed all the while listening to Madeline and Louise talk about Tristan being back, "Oh my gad did you see Tristan I think that military school did him a lot of good, did you see the way his shoulders filled out his shirt." Louise sighed heavily. "Hey Rory I saw you with Mr. Hottie what were you talking about?"

Madeline and Louise looked at Rory and she sighed, "Well if you have to know I have been talking to him while he was gone and now we are somewhat friends." Rory looked up to see that both of them were staring at her. "You do realize that it is possible to be friends with Tristan?" They just continued to stare at her and Rory just walked out of the locker room.

Rory looked around the gym only to see that she was the first of the girls out of the locker room and that Tristan was the first of the guys.

Tristan saw her walk out of the locker room, god it didn't matter what that girl was wearing she was still beautiful. She walked over to him and sat down next to him where he was sitting on the bleachers. "Hey," she said to him with a slight smile gracing her face.

"Hello Mary," Tristan replied smugly he knew she hated that and he wanted to pull her chain. "How about giving me a taste of what I was supposed to look forward to?" He asked leaning forward suggestively."

"Hey Romeo you can stop right there," Rory said with a laugh putting two fingers over his mouth to stop him. She felt him smirk under her fingers and he wiggled him eyebrows with mischief in his eyes, and she pulled her fingers away.

"Well someday I just might not be able to contain myself and then what are we going to do?" He looked at her with a sarcastic pondering look.

"We are going to do something like this." Rory leaned forward and kissed him lightly, she started to pull away, and he went to pull her forward again when someone cleared their throat.

They looked up and they saw Louise and Madeline staring at them with all knowing looks on their faces.

"What?" They said at the same time.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Louise said with a smile.

"What I was just kidding around." Rory said defensively, and shot a glare at Louise.

"Whatever," Louise said and walked away to talk to some of the other Hartford Elite teens that were filtering into the gym.

Rory looked over at Tristan and blushed slightly, it was then that Tristan realized that the Rory he saw right now in front of him was still the same old Mary she had always been. There was just something up that he couldn't quit put his finger on.

He had a feeling that she was holding out on him, that there was some deep dark secret that she withheld from him and he needed to find out not only what that was. But how he could help her with it.

Rory looked over at Tristan with a thoughtful expression, he hadn't really talked to her that much since she had kissed him at the beginning of gym and she was wondering what had happened to him. In a way he still expected him to have his cocky demeanor and selfish attitude, although she knew that he had changed.

At the beginning of lunch she looked around and spotted Madeline, Louise and Paris sitting at a table and she walked over. Although she had had some rough patches with Paris they had talked them through and now apart from Lane Paris was one of her best friends.

"Hey Gilmore sit down," Paris said not looking up from her science textbook.

"Nice to see you too Paris, oh I am fine thanks for asking." Rory replied sarcastically. She looked over at she just kept reading.

"Huh what.. Ok, " Paris replied absently as she kept reading. Rory laughed, she realized that that was how she must look to everybody every time she reads. She started to talk with Madeline and Louise about the upcoming Winter Ball, when she felt somebody brush her hair to the side and kiss the back of her neck. Rory looked behind her and saw that it wasn't Tristan as she expected but some guy that he didn't know.

"And who are you because I do not know you and you just kissed my neck." Rory looked at him with a look that said 'Whatever you are thinking its not going to happen.'

"My name is Jake Warner, I saw you earlier in the gym kissing that guy and he's new. So I just figured that you wouldn't mind coming with me and we could have a little fun." He looked at her with a suggestive look and his eyes traveled pointedly down her body.

She looked at him with disgust and slapped him across the face. He just smiled and grabbed her wrist and started walking her towards the cafeteria exit.

"What do you think you are doing with her?" Jake turned around to find a very pissed off Tristan. "Rory are you okay?" She nodded, but her eyes shot a panicked look at him.

"Hey man I was just going to have some fun with her you can have her when I am done maybe we can take a round with her together if you know what I mean. We can share no harm no foul." Jake started walking away with Rory again when all of a sudden he felt a fist connect with his cheek. "What the he….." He trailed off as he ducked another punch from Tristan. Tristan pushed Jake to the ground and walked over to Rory.

"Are you all right?" He asked her taking her face gently in his hands. She nodded, "Do you want to get out of here?" She dipped her head indicating a yes. He scooped her up and cradled her against his chest and walked out of the cafeteria, through the Chilton halls and to the parking lot. He set her gently in the front seat of his car and pulled the seatbelt around her. He went around to the other side of the car and got in.

He started his car and hit the gas, pulling out of Chilton he didn't want to take her home just yet so brought her to the only other place he could think of. Tristan pulled into his driveway and turned the key off and looked at Rory, she was shivering. He knew that she was in no shape to go back to school or anywhere else just then.

He pulled her over to him and she buried her face into his chest sobbing gently. He just held her in his arms comforting the one that he was falling in love with. Before he had rejected it but right now it didn't seem that bad.

**A/N: Hey sorry it took soooo long it just took me forever to get to this. WAY TOO MUCH HOMEWORK. Blame school I always do. Anyway hope you liked the chapter. I'll try to update soon. Read and Review!**


	5. PJ Harvey is Ok

Title: When People Change

Author: Tristanluvr

Disclaimer: This is entirely my own work- no need to sue me. All characters belong to

Amy Sherman Palladino except the ones I put into the plot.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: When Tristan goes off to military school all he can think about is the evasive girl he could never get a date with...Rory Gilmore. So when he gets a call from her he takes his chance at reconciliation

**A/N: FINALLY! I know I know it took me forever to update but heres Chapter 5, I was having some technical difficulties, around the story being deleted. Anyway Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far especially ****coffeegrl**** you always review my chapters thanks! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 5 **

Tristan held Rory gently, rubbing her back comfortingly while Rory sobbed into his chest. Rory pulled away from Tristan and looked into his eyes, in them she saw the worry for her that he had and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Maybe he had the same feelings for her that she was developing for him. She put her arms around herself and looked outside, it had started to pour while they had been sitting in his car. She looked back at him and he said, "Well I guess we better get inside before it gets any worse. By the looks of it we'll have to get you a change of clothes and a warm shower." She smiled at him gratefully for she was already shivering and she was sure that the rain wasn't going to help.

They jumped out of the car and ran for the door, Tristan fumbled to get his key out of his pocket and opened the door with Rory one step behind him. Tristan shook his water soaked hair out of his eyes and looked over at Rory. "Come on we'll get you some new clothes and a shower." He smiled at her and took her hand leading her up a tall staircase.

Rory looked around in wonder, his house, no not house mansion was bigger than her grandparents house and it was beautiful. "Your house is great." She said in wonderment to Tristan, he looked back at her and then at the house.

"Thanks I'll make sure to relay the compliment to my mothers decorator." He smiled at her and something stirred inside her she looked away. What exactly she was feeling, she had no idea but for some reason it didn't really scare her.

They had reached the top of the staircase and they turned right down the hallway. She walked behind him watching the way his muscle rippled under the wet fabric of his shirt. She sighed, he looked back at her with a question in his eyes, "What?" He asked her.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She looked down at her feet as he made another turn and opened a door. She looked around the room and saw that this must be Tristans room, although you couldn't really figure out his style while he was always wearing a Chilton uniform you could see that he wasn't tacky. She looked around his room and saw shelves full of books and CDs. She went over to the CD rack and saw PJ Harvey. She looked over to where he was standing and laughed.

"What?" He asked with a puzzled expression.

"It's just…just that I never knew you liked PJ Harvey I mean you thought that PJ Harvey was a man." She chocked out between laughs that were making her shake.

He looked at her with a meek smile and said, "Well when you turned me down I couldn't let the tickets go to waste so I went, and they weren't that bad." He shoved his hands in his pockets. She walked over to him and patted his cheek. He shivered at her touch.

"You know Tristan its ok to like PJ Harvey, and Tristan?" He raised his head. "Thank you for helping me back there, I needed it." She put her arms around him and gave him a hug. His arms came up around her and rubbed her back slightly.

Tristan pulled away reluctantly and sighed, "I guess we should get you warmed up and some dry clothes." She looked up at him and nodded slightly.

He walked over to his bureau and pulled out a long blue shirt and a pair of what looked like pajama pants. He handed them over to her with a slight smile. "Here you can use these, I know they will be a bit big but that's all I have got for the moment."

She looked up at him gratefully and smiled brightly, "You know what Tristan I think I am really liking this new friendship of ours even if we are putting a slight dent in the social standing of Hartford with you being friends with me." She looked down at her feet and sighed.

Tristan put two comforting fingers under her chin and raised her head and looked into her eyes. He cradled her face in his hand and said with real sincerity, "You should never feel that you aren't good enough Rory, you have your own standards and people should raise theirs to meet yours. You are the most caring, thoughtful person I have ever met. If it wasn't for you I would still be brooding in my head trying to figure out how to make my life better. You turned me around and made me care about my meaningless life." It was then that he kissed her. Slowly at first brushing his lips lightly against hers until she responded. She brought her hands up around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to be able to kiss him more easily. They pulled apart and Rory took in a breath and leaned her forehead against his.

"I guess you really did get what you wanted, didn't you!" She replied with a smile. He kissed her softly again and then took in her wet clothing.

"Well I guess you should take a shower and change." He replied. She looked at him with a slight smile. "The bathroom is through that door," He pointed to the door on the other side of his room."

"We will talk about everything when I am finished, my brother, the kiss and well other things." She walked past him, went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the door and thought how much her life had changed in such a short time. She thought of Tristan, and all the changes didn't seem that bad.

**So how did you like it, it's a little short I know but I have just been so busy lately, but I wanted to make sure I didn't leave you guys hanging anyway it will probably be awhile until the next chapter. But please READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
